


A little busy right now

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: The Inquisitor is a little busy right now.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Male Lavellan, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A little busy right now

Prompt 5 The Inquisitor is busy right now.” & “But—” & “I said the Inquisitor is busy right now.”

I lock the door with a slow, deliberate motion. The heavy bolt clicks loudly that echoes around the stone room.

“Exactly where I want you.”

I say, making my voice harder, colder.

In the centre, kneeling and bound, a blindfold around his eyes and a cloth in his mouth.

The Inquisitor turns his head, trying to focus on the sounds.

My voice, my breathing.

I pick up a stone and throw it.

His head turns to try and see the source as the stone rattles around.

“Wrong.”

I say, stepping closer, letting my boots stamp with each step.

“For each you get wrong, you get punished.”

I say, he seems to straighten up where he kneels.

I pull away the cloth gagging him.

“Understand?”

I say.

He nods.

“Yes.”

I chuckle.

“Clearly not, I did not say you could speak.”

I laugh at the discomfort on his face. Though I watch carefully, listening for any sign he wants out.

I stand and undo my belt. Letting the soft sounds echo around as I fold it into a whip.

“Tell you what, I will allow the first offence to be unpunished, but any further, transgressions will be punished. Do you understand?”

He nods rapidly.

“Speak!”

I shout the command suddenly and he quivers in place.

“Yes.”

His voice, usually sing-song and light, wavers with nerves.

“Yes what?”

I say, whispering close to his pointy ear.

“Yes sir.”

I press my lips in a gentle, mocking kiss behind his ear.

“Clever boy.”

I whisper and he smiles slightly.

I love that, his smile is nice, everything seems to be better when he smiles.

“Oh a smile.”

I say in a mocking voice.

“You think this is funny? You think I am here for your amusement?”

The smile disappears.

“Because if so you are wrong. I am not here for you. You are here for me.”

I make my voice a harsh whisper as I stroke his cheek with the nail of my finger.

“Understand?”

He nods.

“Yes sir.”

The same quivering voice.

I laugh.

“Clearly not, as I find that I have to repeat myself.”

I swish the belt, making a cruel whistle through the air in front of his face.

“I forgave the first offence.”

I say in a commanding tone.

I manhandle him so he is bent over. Face to the flagstones. His Bare backside in the air.

I swish the belt again. Letting that whistle echo.

“Perhaps now you will understand.”

Before I can educate him with the belt the door knocks.

A great booming noise that echoes and makes me jump.

I go to the door and open it enough to poke my head through.

It’s Josephine, a vision in gold cloth.

She has a nice smile as she sees me.

“Ah Mr Iron Bull, I am searching for The Inquisitor, I was wondering if you have seen him lately?”

I nod.

“He is busy at the moment.”

I say, hoping she gets the hint. I mean what more do I have to do? Hang a helmet on the door handle?

“I understand he may be a little tied up, but I truly must insist.”

She says as she pushes through into the room.

She truly has no idea does she.

She screams as she sees the Inquisitor.

All of him.

“Josephine?”

The Inquisitor’s voice is concerned and confused.

“But. What?”

She says in a shocked voice.

“I said he was busy right now.”

I deadpan as I guide her out of the room.

I sigh.

“Do you want to carry on or should we stop?”

I ask him as I crouch low next to him.

I undo his blindfold and he blinks a few times.

His eyes are nice, a deep blue that I just sink into.

“Do you want to continue?”

He asks softly.

“I do but do you?”

He nods.

“Yes but could you loosen the wrist ropes, they’re a little tight.”

I smile.

“Not the only thing that’s a little tight.”

I say and he laughs as I loosen the rope.


End file.
